


Wolf does not understand the concept of personal space

by idioticIntelligence



Series: I don't know these characters, and I doubt I ever will [1]
Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: Bad motel ingredients, Crack, Getting Together, I cant believe these are tags im writing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-dick swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticIntelligence/pseuds/idioticIntelligence
Summary: Pure and utter crack written by someone who has never watched the show nor read any fanfiction for this show, written for someone who has watched the show and would only give the author absolutely no real info on the characters or on the plot of the show.They're in a motel, that's all I can really tell you with any certainty.
Relationships: Josh Futterman | Future Man & Wolf | Corey Wolfhart, Josh Futterman | Future Man/Wolf | Corey Wolfhart
Series: I don't know these characters, and I doubt I ever will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wolf does not understand the concept of personal space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-Stars-Are-Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-Stars-Are-Alive).



Josh sighed as he flipped into his bed. He was fucking tired, he was sore, and quite frankly he was bloody starving. He'd go for just about anything right now, unless it was haggis. He'd draw the line at haggis. 

Josh could hear Wolf moving around, banging and clanging about in the shitty ass kitchenette that was a part of their motel room. He threw an arm over his eyes and listened in silence as the Terminator But Not humbled about trying to make food. No matter if it turned out half burnt, at this point Josh would eat it. 

After a full half hour of listening to the futuristic soldier fuck around in the kitchen and smelling something tantalizing, Wolf, sounding annoyingly chirpy for a literal murderer, announces, "Food's done!"

Josh groans and practically rolls off the bed to stumble over to the tiny ass dining table - if you could call it that - and eyed the plate of steaming,,, something, that Wolf puts in front of him. 

"What's in this?" He asks, hoping that something that smells this good doesn't have like,,,, rat poison in it. He may be stupid, but Wolf was by far the stupidest out of the two of them. 

"Uh... Rice, top ramen, tomatoes, hotdogs, a bag of mixed veggies, and some hot sauce, I think," Wolf answers, tucking into his own meal. 

Josh just blinks and looks at the... Mush? Slop? On his plate. Oh well, he could just hopes it tastes good. 

... Of fucking course it tastes good, what the fuck. How did this idiot make something this good on a shitty ass hotplate??? The fuck???? Regardless, he practically inhales the entire plate, and watches Wolf wolf down (hah) the rest of the.... Whatever the fuck that was. 

"That was... Good buddy, thanks, " Be ends up saying, earning a smile with cheeks stuffed with food. The man's name may be Wolf, but damn did he have some cute chipmunk cheeks. 

Sighing, Josh moved over to the bed, pulled off everything but his clothes, and collapsed onto his bed. He wiggled a bit to get under the covers, the scratchy sheets tolerable for the night. Once settles, he listens to Wolf moving about for a bit before he heard clothes hitting the floor. Ah, Wolf was ready for bed then. 

To his great surprise, Josh felt the bed jolt as the larger frame of the soldier flopped onto his bed. With a high pitched yelp that Josh would deny making and a great flailing of his limbs, he bounced into wolfs frame. Two bulky arms wrapped around him - god he was ripped, Jesus fucking Christ - and Christ on a cracker, was he nAKED???? 

"Wolf! What are you doing?! There is an unoccupied bed right there!" He screeched, wiggling in an attempt to get free. His attempts were fruitless, as Wolf was much stronger than Josh. 

"It's cold man! Why would I want to sleep in a cold bed without a cuddle buddy?"

"I-you-what?!" Josh squeaked, steadily becoming more alarmed. 

Wolf giggled a bit and buried his face in Josh's hair. "I'm stupid, Josh, but I ain't completely oblivious. I've seen the way you look at me." He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Josh's head. 

Josh, of course, doesn't deny it. He can feel his neck and face heating with embarrassment. He shifts, turning over in Wolf's arms to look him in the face. His eyes were soft, and he had this goofy smile on his face accompanied by a soft pink blush stretching from ear to ear. 

"What do you want to do about it, then? "

"Well," Wolf breathed, "I want everything you wanna give me."


End file.
